Redfox50's truth or dare show
by Redfox50
Summary: A truth or dare show where we can torture the naruto characters.Reviews are welcome and I hope it turns out right.
1. Chapter 1

One day,all the Naruto characters where dragged to a giant room,by none other then Redfox (Me),Paruket,Shurkrow and Hopeon (OCs).

Redfox: Good day everyone.

Naruto: Who are you people?

Redfox: Im Redfox50,but just Redfox for short.

Hopeon: My name is Hopeon .

Sasuke: And those foxish things?

Shurkrow shoots a beam of ice from his mouth at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodges it.

Paruket: jumping Im Paruket!

Shurkrow: Shurkrow...

Redfox: And you are here because you guys are going to be in my truth or dare show!

Kankorou: No way!!

All the doors are suddenly locked.

Kiba: Dang it!

Hopeon: We sure thought ahead.

Redfox: Ok,lets start guys!

Paruket,Hopeon,Shurkrow: Yes maim.

Shurkrow: Ok,I dare Sasuke to put on a dress.

Sasuke: Nope.

A brick falls out of the sky and hits Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke: Ow!

Hopeon throws a white dress with pink roses on it at him.

Sasuke walks in the bathroom and comes out in a few seconds in a dress.

Everyone takes pictures of him.

Tenten: This will be great for the internet!

Lee: What a youthfull idea Tenten.

Redfox: Thats it for today.

Naruto characters: YAY!!

Hopeon: Hold it,we need more dares,then we can torture you!

Naruto characters: groans

Paruket,Shurkrow: So send them today!

-----------------

Author: Send in ideas please for my show. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hopeon: Hi everyone.

Redfox: No one sent in any dares TT

Paruket: Relax Redfox,we can still put pain and torture to everyone!

Shurkrow: Im going to enjoy making everyone want to go to $$!

Paruket wacks Shurkrow with her tail.

Shurkrow: OW!!

Paruket: (at Shurkrow) This is rated K!So stop potty mouthing!

Ino: HELLO?Are you forgeting us?

Redfox: Oh,right,um,Ino,I dare you to put on a pig costume for the rest of this epesode!!

Ino: I dount even have a pig costume.

Paruket: Well,theres one in our closet from Halloween.

Hopeon: Yeah,its Sakuras costume.

Sakuras face is red of embarassment.

Paruket drags the costume and throws it at Ino.

Paruket: Ok,now put it on!

Ino walks to the bathroom and comes out in a pig costume.She sits down with everyone,quiet.

Redfox: Ok,Sasuke,I dare you to lite yourself on fire!

Sasuke: No way!

Paruket inhales and exhales fire from her mouth,hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke runs around the whole building on fire.

Everyone exept Sasuke sings the campfire song song.

Firefighters run in and puts Sasuke out.

Paruket: Awww...

Shurkrow: I enjoyed seeing Sasuke burn up.

Redfox: Ok,Temari,I dare you to draw on your fan with pernament MARKER!!

Temari grabs a pernament marker and doodles on her fan.

Temari: great,now I have to buy another one.

Redfox: Ok,thats it for...

Paruket: WAIT!!

Redfox: What?

Paruket: I dare Lee to call Gai sensei and old fart!

Redfox: OK!

Lee: WHAT!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Redfox: Do it or be cat food!

Lee walks around outside and finds Gai hanging out with the other senseis and hokage.

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: SHUT UP YOU OLD FART!!! leaves

Gai: TT All my students hate me!

Kakashi: TT Your not alone.

Both Gai and Kakashi weeps about there students hating them.

At the truth or dare center.

Lee: That was you unyouthfull!!

Redfox: Whatever!Thats all for today!

Naruto characters: YES!!

Hopeon: Untill we get more truths and or dares!

Naruto characters: NO!!

Paruket: So send them today please!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Redfox: We are ready for our next show!!

Paruket: Hey,wheres Neji?

SHurkrow: He said he had plans.

Redfox: And Hopeon?

Shurkrow: Plans to.

Redfox: Or maby them two are on a date!?

Shurkrow and Paruket: Yeah right!

Paruket: Ok,we have a guest with a dare for us,welcome for short,PICHU!!

Pichu walks in.

Pichu: Hi everyone!

Others: Hi!

Pichu: Ok,my dare is that Hinata and Naruto has to go on a date!

Naruto: What!!But I love Sakura!

Hinata is blusing red.

Pichu: Yes,now move it!

Paruket,Shurkrow,Redfox: Yeah!

Naruto and Hinata leaves.

-At there date-

Naruto: This is great!!

Hinata smiles.

Meanwhile,at the other side of the resteraunt.

Neji and Hopeon leaves to where Naruto and Hinata cant see them.

Naruto: Well,we better pay and leave now huh?

Hinata nods.

Naruto and Hinata pays for the food,wich was $12,576 dollars and leaves.

-At the truth or dare center-

Everyone,even Pichu was eating pizza and drinking soda,waiting for them to return.

Naruto and Hinata walks in.

Pichu: How did the date go?

Naruto: Fine.

Shurkrow: Did you two make out or anything?

Paruket: Pervert!! (hits him on the head with a book)

Shurkrow: OW!!

Redfox: Well,thats all the dares we got today!

Naruto characters: YAY!!

Pichu: Untill they get more dares!

Naruto characters?

Shurkrow: So send them today,even for the hosts! 


	4. Chapter 4

Redfox: CELIBRATE!!!

Hopeon: Are you ok?

Paruket: Redfox is already like that.

Shurkrow: Lets get started.

Manager guy: Hold it,by the law,you have to sing the national anthem...now!

Redfox: Go on Hopeon,sing it!

Hopeon glares,but does so.

Hopeon:

Oh say can you see,  
by the dawn's early light,  
what so proudly we hailed,  
at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars,  
through the perilous fight,  
o▓er the ramparts we watched,  
were so gallantly streaming.

And the rocket's red glare,  
The bombs bursting in air!  
gave proof through the night,  
that our flag was still there.

Oh say does that star spangled baner yet wave,  
O'er the land of the free,  
and the home of the brave?

Everyone was shocked that Hopeon could even sing.

Naruto: GO HOPEON!!

Everyone exept Neji was clapping and cheering,Neji was just sitting there,smiling.

Hopeon was smiling when she saw Neji.

Redfox: Ok,lets get to the show,ok,um,wheres Inyuasha's or Sasuke's girl?

ISgirl (Inyuasha's or Sasuke's girl) Runs in.

ISgirl: Hi everyone!

Shurkrow: Hi sir!

ISgirl: Im a girl!

Shurkrow: Cool.

Paruket slashes Shurkrow with her claws.

Tecical dificulties,back in a second.

Paruket: hehe,where back!

Shurkrow was wearing a bandage all over his body.

Paruket: Ok,lets start with the first one.

ISgirl: I want Redfox to be relaced by for this show by... looks at both Hopeon and Neji ...Neji!

Paruket: WHAT!I THEN WILL HAVE TO WORK WITH THE DESTINEY FREAK!!!

Neji: WHat did you call me!!?

Paruket: You heard me &$#!!

Shurkrow whistles.

Redfox: Ok,VACATION!!!

Redfox runs out of the house with a suitcase.

ISgirl: I just said for one show... (sighs) What is wrong with Redfox?

Hopeon shrugs.

Shurkrow: SHes always like that,you will get used to it.

Isgirl: Ok,before you get comfrable Neji,you have to put on a christmas tree costume...

Paruket: And you will yell out to everyone you meet when going around the block "Merry Christmas".

Isgirl: Didnt think of that.

Neji: Oh boy.

Shurkrow gives Neji a christmas tree costume,Neji walks in to change.When he walks out,he is wearing the christmas tree costume.

Paruket: Hopeon,you will make sure he does it.

Hopeon nods.Both her and Neji walks outside.

Isgirl: Ok,now we wait.

1 hour later.

Isgirl: whats taking so long?

Paruket: Ill go see.

Paruket walks outside and comes in a few minutes later with no one.

Shurkrow: Well?

Paruket: Well,im going to kill Neji right now.

Isgirl: What happened,did he hurt Hopeon?

Paruket grabs a stick.

Paruket: He needs to keep his mouth off of Hopeons!

Paruket dashes out the door.

Isgirl: They where kissing!

Shurkrow eyes open wide.

A few minutes later,Paruket walks in with Neji and Hopeon,Neji has a black eye.Neji walks to the changing room to change into his regular clothes and comes out a few minutes later.

Hopeon: Ok,next?

Isgirl: Yes...Sakura,run around town saying "Im a lonley girl"

Paruket: Oh,lets make it "im a barbie girl"

Isgirl: Sounds even more evil!

Sakura groans and runs outside.Paruket follows

A few minutes later,Sakura runs back in,Paruket behind her.

Paruket: She did it!

Isgirl: Say,wheres Hopeon and Neji?

Paruket looks in a room.

Paruket: STOP KISSING HOPEON &$#!!!

Shurkrow: Shes speaking badder then me when Nejis around.

Isgirl: Tell me about it,um...Hinata,tell Naruto your true fealings about him!

Hinata sighs and walks to Naruto.

Hinata: N-Naruto...

Naruto stands up.

Naruto: Yes Hinata?

Banging was heard,Hopeon and Neji running out of the room they where in.Paruket was trying to hit Neji with a stick.

Hinata: I...

Naruto then thinks he knows what Hinata is going to say,he kisses her pasionetly.They both then make out.

Isgirl: Didnt have that in mind.

Neji and Hopeon where still running from Paruket and her mighty stick of pain.

Isgirl: Ok,Naruto!

Naruto stops kissing Hinata for a second.

Isgirl: You will not eat ramen for 5 days!

Naruto: As long as I have Hinata!I will survive!

Naruto and Hinata makes out.

Hopeon grabs Paruket and throws her out the window and closes it.

Isgirl: Hey,before this turns into a make out section,should we continue?

Hopeon: Go ahead.

Isgirl: Ok,Tenten,You will be seperated from every wepon you have!

Tenten: NOOOOO!!!

Shurkrow: You have to,now do it!

Tenten sadly throws every kunais,shurican,senbon,sword,dagger and other wepons she have out the window,then closes the window.

Paruket from outside: OWWWW!!!

Neji: Now you know how I feal!

Isgirl: Now,the last thing is Temari,you need to be seperated from your fan for 5 days!

Temari puts her fan in the closet and locks it.

Temari: Ok,five days,I can handle it...

Isgirl: Thats it for me,bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye!

Isgirl leaves.

Voice of the mist (VOTH) Enters the studeo.  
VOTH: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi.

Naruto makes out with Hinata again.

Hopeon hugs Neji.

VOTM: Ok,I got a dare!

Everyone: what?

VOTM: Can I do this first.

VOTH then hits Naruto over the head hard.

Naruto: OW!!

Hinata: N-Naruto,a-are you o-ok?

Naruto: Im fine.

VOTH: I want Naruto to stand on his head.

Naruto does so,his face then turns red and he soon passes out.

Hinata: N-NARUTO!!

Hopeon: Thats all for today,bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hopeon: Hi everyone!

Paruket: Redfox isnt back yet.

Hopeon: I know,I cant find her here.

Shurkrow: Oh boy...

Hopeon: I sent Neji to go look for Redfox,so yeah.

Paruket: Where there any dares for him?

Hopeon: No...why?

Paruket: Nonething,at least he isnt here,I would rather see him dying in a hole then see him alive here.

Hopeon: Why do you hate Neji so bad?

Paruket: Hes a (beep)!

Hopeon: No he isnt!

Shurkrow: Why dount you both shut the (beep) up!

Hopeon and Paruket are silent.

Shurkrow: We got dares,now stop fighting and focuse on this show!

Paruket: Right...um...grafm200,get over here now!

grafm (grafm200) walks in.

grafm: ITS GREAT TO BE HERE!!!

Itachi then walks in.

Itachi: What am I suppose to be here for?

grafm: I dare Itachi to apologize to Sasuke and hug him!

Itachi: I dount think so.

Paruket: Do it or I will kill you!

Itachi: Im sorry Sasuke for killing the clan,I love you big brother!

Itachi hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke: (beep) it Itachi!Get the (beep) off of me you (beep)!!!

Sasuke then attacks Itachi.

Itachi: Ow!

grafm: Ok,thats my dare,bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye.

grafm leaves.

sco23 walks in.

sco23: Hi peoples!

Everyone: Hi!

sco23: I dare Itachi to... (whispers dare to Itachi)

Itachi: WHAT!?!

sco23: For 72 hours,now do it!

Itachi does his tsukiyomi thingie on Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata and Temari.

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Temari: (starts screaming)

sco23: Bye!

sco23 leaves.

V.O.T.M walks in.

V.O.T.M: Ok,how can I do my dare if Itachi is already torturing Hinata?

Hopeon: Sorry,you will have to wait for 71 hours and 55 minutes.

71 hours and 55 minutes later.

Itachi stops his thingie and the girls are counciouse.

V.O.T.M: I dare Hinata to flirt with Kiba.

Hinata: W-why?

V.O.T.M: Because I said so,now do it!

Hinata walks up to Kiba and starts flirting with him.

Naruto: HEY!!!

Naruto then attacks Kiba and knocks him out.

Kiba: XX

Hopeon: Thats it for today,bye!

Paruket: And send some dares for us to,we are bored! 


	6. Chapter 6

Paruket: Greetings!

Naruto: Is Redfox back yet?

Shurkrow: No,we where hunting her down,but we still cant find her.So yeah,Neji will still be asisting us.

Paruket: You got to be kidding me Shurkrow!Neji is a destiney freak,he is also suppose to be part of the torture,not the host!

Shurkrow: Untill we get Redfox back here,Neji will asist,now shut up.

Paruket glares.

Hopeon: Um...our first guest with a dare is...alicia!

alicia runs on stage.

Alicia: Greetings everyone!

Naruto people: Hi...

Alicia: I dare Sasuke to tell his fealings about Sakura!

Sasuke: Grrr...Sakura is a crazy fangirl.

Sakura: TT

Alicia: Truthfully!

Sasuke: Fine,Sakura is a pretty girl,is very hot,and I love her.

Everyone exept Sakura and Sasuke: Ohhhhhhhh...

Sakura blushes.

Alicia: Bye everyone!

Alicia leaves.VOTM walks in.

Hopeon: Hi again.

VOTM: Hiya Hopeon!!!I dare Shino to eat his bugs!

Shino: Ewwww...

Paruket: And lets make Neji join him!

Neji: ...

Shino: But...my babies...

VOTM: Tough luck,now eat up!

Shino and Neji starts grabbing a bug and eating it,they do so untill Neji ran to the bathroom.Almost all of Shinos bugs where gone.

Shino: Bugs actually tast good .

Paruket: I feal sick...

Paruket then runs to a different bathroom.

Hopeon: That dare...was...interesting...

VOTM: Thank you!Bye everyone!

VOTM leaves,Animehottie44 walks in.

Hopeon: Hi.

Animehottie: Hiya,I dare all the boys to sing "I love you" off of barney...and I got someone to join them.

Barney walks in.

Shurkrow: O.O

Barney: Hiya kids!

Naruto people exept Neji: Hi?

Neji walks back to the group.

Hopeon: Feal any better?

Neji is silent.

Animehottie: Go on you guys,start singing the song,you two Neji.

Neji: -.-

Boys,Shurkrow (Shurkrow is a boy) and Barney: (Sings the song)

Animehottie: Now,next,all the boys have to strip naked!

Boys: WHAT!!!

Paruket: If so,can it just be one person...like Neji!

Neji: ...

Animehottie: At least one does,right?

Neji: No way!

Shurkrow rips off Nejis shirt.

Shurkrow: I can go farther you know.

Animehottie: Go on Neji,go on!

Neji reluctantly takes off his clothes untill he got to his boxers.

Animehottie: Them to.

Neji: Can it just be in my underwear?

Animehottie: Nope,you can take them off outside you know,then run around the whole town.

Neji: You didnt say anything about that!

Animehottie: Ops,but now I did,now do it!

Neji walks outside and closes the door.

Animehottie opens the door a few seconds later and grabs Nejis underwear,wich is left on the porch.

Hopeon: Oh my gosh...

A few minutes later.

Neji: Where are my boxers?

Animehottie: I have them,if you want them,you will have to come inside!

Neji: No!

Hopeon swipes the boxers from Animehottie and runs outside with them and gives them to Neji,but both her and Neji doesnt walk back in.

Animehottie: Must have went home.

Shurkrow and Paruket looks outside.Paruket then walks out with a stick and banging was heard,Neji runs back in the building in his boxers again.

Paruket: Put all your clothes back on now!

Neji does so exept his shirt,because Shurkrow ripped it off.

Paruket: And the shirt Neji!

Neji: Cant,the wolf thing ripped it off.

Hopeon then walks back in.

Paruket: I got some dares.One is for Hopeon and Gaara,I dare both of them to spar,or fight with eachother.

Hopeon: (not scared) Fine.

Gaara is silent.

Hopeon and Gaara then gets in another room,everyone watches the battle from the windows or the door.

Gaara: I at least can kill something now!

Sand charges at Hopeon.Hopeon moves out of the way.Hopeon does hand sighns.Chakra then starts surrounding and circling Hopeon.

Gaara: ...

Hopeon: Im not a easy target!

Gaara: ... (runs out of the room) MOMMY!!!

The chakra stops circling around Hopeon,she walks out of the room and back into the truth or dare room.

Paruket: Wow...Gaara got scared.

Shurkrow: Yeah...now im scared...

Everyone exept Neji: I agree.

Hopeon: Well,is that it Paruket?

Paruket: Um...I got one more dare,I dare Hopeon to light Neji on fire.

Hopeon: WHat!?

Paruket gives Hopeon a lighter.

Hopeon: Sorry Neji...

Hopeon then lights Neji on fire.Neji runs around the studeo on fire.

Paruket: XD

Hopeon: Ill save you Neji!

Hopeon does hand sighns and blows out some kind of mist that was cold at Neji,the fire then turns to ice,Neji breaks the ice down.

Paruket: Crap,well,thats all for today,bye!And keep sending those dares and truths,even do the host! 


End file.
